No More High School
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Travis Touchdown is your normal high school BADASS. I guess. And now... He must face a new challenge. One that he had never seen before. L-O-V-E. HAHAHA! High School Fic. AU. WARNING- SEXUAL CONTENT, BAD LANGUAGE
1. Prologue Enter Travis Touchdown

Hey people! :D I decided to make a No More Heroes fic this time. It's a high school fic this time!!!! Damn... I got to stop making new fics. Anyway enjoy people!

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT make No More Heroes nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

NOTE-  
EVERYONE'S AGES MIGHT HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO FIT THE SETTING OF THE STORY.  
I'LL JUST GIVE OUT THE AGE'S OF THE CHARACTER'S I INTRODUCE TO EACH CHAPTER AND GO ON FROM THERE.  
Travis Touchdown- 15  
Henry Touchdown- 15  
Helter Skelter- 15  
Bishop Shidux- 15  
Sylvia Christel- 15  
John Harnet- 16  
Pastel Brankino- 50

* * *

No More High School

Prologue- Enter Travis Touchdown

It was the starting of the school year at Santa Destroy High School. Freshmen were excited to start their lives anew. Sophomores just thought it was another year. Juniors felt dread as they needed to prepare for their lives for adults which means... TESTS. Seniors just wanted to live out their high school lives as much as they can.

As they went inside the grounds of Santa Destroy High School, they were directed to a large board that contained each and every student name and which homeroom they were in. Everyone who had a couple friends with them, jumped with glee I guess. Everyone who didn't have anyone they knew in their homeroom, felt loneliness.

As everyone looked on the board to see which homeroom they were in, a teenager boy slowly walked toward it. "MOVE OUT THE DAMN WAY!" Travis Touchdown screamed rudely as he pushed and shoved everyone in his way.

Haha... Travis Touchdown. A sophomore and your normal high school delinquent. Well sort of. He's what you call a "badass."

Travis looked at the board to see which room he was in. He looked closely at each and every piece of paper to check if his name was on it. He heard the other students whispered about him and the rumors circulating around him. Travis was twitching but he annoyed it like fruit flies.

After a few minutes, he finally found his name. "Here it is!" he said out loud. Everyone jumped up around him because of his booming voice. He scoffed and looked at the paper.

"Okay... So I am in..." he looked in horror, "Mr. Brankino's homeroom."

Pastel Brankino. He's better known as Dr. Peace throughout the whole world. He used to be a well known vice detective. He quit for mysterious reasons though. After that, he became a teacher at Santa Destroy High School. He knew Travis ever since he was a little kid. Funny enough, he and Travis' dad were good buds back in their grade school years.

Travis looked down on the list. He blinked a couple times because he couldn't believe who he had in his class. He had the strange albino boy Helter Skelter, the crazed fan boy John Harnet, his best friend Bishop Shidux, and the vivacious Sylvia Christel.

Travis said yes under his breath. He was actually glad that his love interest ever since middle school was in the same homeroom as him.

He looked lower and cursed under his breath. His twin brother, Henry, was also in his class. To almost everyone in Santa Destroy High School, Henry Touchdown was Travis Touchdown's foil. They were both the opposite of each other. One was sloppy. The other was tidy. One was rude. The other was well-manner. You get the point.

Travis sighed and walked away from the board. He went inside the huge building and went to take a shit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Haha. That was enjoyable. I hope you liked the beginning.

On a note John Harnet is actually Destroyman's real name. Weird huh? And just like I said in the chapter, Pastel Brankino is Dr. Peace's real name.

Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. Later!


	2. Chapter 1 Details on the Ceremonies

Hello people once again! This chapter is very short but I hope you'll enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own No More Heroes nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

No More High School

Ch. 1- Details About The Opening Ceremonies

Travis was out of the restroom and scratched his ass. "Fuck. What am I going to do now?"

As decided to head up on the roof to think a bit. "I have my damn brother in the same class as me which is a bad thing. But then, I got the hottie in it too. But then, I have the albino and that annoying fan boy. ARG!"

He punched the wall in anger.

"You know. That's school destruction."

"AH!" Travis Touchdown jumped up from the sudden voice.

He turned around to see who it was and it was...

"Mr. Brankino?" Travis blinked.

"Haha! Scared you didn't I son?" he laughed.

"Fuck yes," Travis sweat dropped, "Shit old man. You got to stop doing that to me."

"Oh no. I can't. It's too funny to see the badass of the school get scared like a elephant seeing a mouse when someone goes behind him."

Travis head dropped down.

"Haha. Don't get sad," Mr. Brankino's face lost all of its playfulness, "Anyway, you got to go to the gym room. You need to go to the opening ceremonies."

"Dammit," Travis complained, "Do I really need to?"

"Yes sir. And this year, everyone MUST introduce themselves to the whole staff and student body."

Travis' face lost all of its color.

"Yes yes," Dr. Brankino noticed the change in Travis when he made the statement, "It's to boost everyone's self confidence."

"Self confidence my ASS!" Travis walked away from Mr. Brankino.

"Where are you going son?" he asked in wonder.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHIT!" Travis screamed.

"Don't forget! The opening ceremonies are going to start at 9!" he told Travis.

"Fuck that shit," Travis thought, "I'm not going to embarrass my damn self."

"Haha," Mr. Brankino laughed once again, "Good luck Travis."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

See it's pretty damn short. But I guess you can say it's an kind of important chapter. (Well it is the first chapter.)

Anyway, I apologize if you found any mistakes. And I apologize that it's short. I made this one right before I was about to go to school. :P

Okay, now I'm done rambling. LATER!


	3. Chapter 2 A Fight and A Persuasion

Hey people. Here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy....

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own No More Heroes nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

Note-  
Here's the next character that I'm going to introduce and his age.  
Ermen Palmer- 16

**

* * *

**

No More High School

Ch. 2- A Fight and a Persuasion

"Fuck that," Travis said out loud as he sat on the toilet to wait for his shit to drop in the bowl, "I'm not going to some damn ceremony so I can hear fuck heads talk about themselves."

As he sat there with his arms crossed while he was thinking real hard, he heard a loud knock on his stall. "I'm taking a shit here!" Travis yelled out to the other side of the door.

The guy knocked again, but with more force."Didn't you hear me a first time! I'm taking a damn shit!" Travis was getting pissed.

The guy knocked more. "GRR! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M TAKING A SHIT HERE!?"

Then all of a sudden, the lock busted open. The man who kept knocking was...

Ermen Palmer.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW PALMER!?" Travis looked at him in a even more pissed off mood.

"I want to fight you," he responded calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M TAKING A SHIT!"

"Bitch. I don't give a fuck," Palmer got into his fighting position, "I'm about to give you one hell of a fight motherfucka."

"You got to be shittin me!" Travis screamed out.

Then all of a sudden, he just took a shit.

"Fuck! Where's the damn toilet paper?" Travis thought quickly.

He looked at both sides of the stall and never found it. "Fuck," he thought with dread.

Palmer tried to launch a punch right in Travis' face but Travis grabbed his fist with his hand.

"Fuck head..." Travis cursed under his breath.

Travis got one of his feet out of his pants and kicked Palmer in the chin. "GAH!" Palmer screamed in pain as he backed up to one of the sinks.

Travis looked behind him and found the toilet paper sitting next to the flush thingy. "There it is!" Travis thought happily.

He grabbed it quickly and wiped his ass and threw the now brown toilet paper into the toilet. He flushed and pulled up his pants. He turned around to see Palmer lunging towards him.

"BITCH!!!" Palmer screamed with blood trickling his left lower lip.

Travis looked at him calmly and punched him right in the face. Palmer flew towards the mirror and it broke on impact.

"You don't know when to give up eh?" Travis said in an annoyed voice.

"F-F-Fuck y-y-yo-you," Palmer said in his last breaths, "Travis Touchdown."

Palmer passed out. Travis sighed and went outside to get some fresh air. "There goes 10 minutes or so of my life."

* * *

Travis was at the side of the gym, leaning on one of the dark red walls. He took out his cell to look at the time. It's 8:55. The ceremony is going to start in 5. Travis sighed. He was contemplating whether or not to go. A part of him wants to go and actually open up to people. Another part told him to skip school and watch his Japanese anime. And the other part told him to just masturbate and look up porn. He sighed again and was about to leave the school grounds to do something else until...

"Yo Travis!"

Travis looked up and smiled. It was Bishop. Bishop was running towards him with a funny smile on his face.

"Yo Travis," Bishop was panting.

It looked like he was looking for Travis everywhere. He looked pretty tired. But then, Bishop was never a good runner.

"Hey Bishop," Travis greeted.

They both did a hi five and Bishop said, "Dude. I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been!?"

"Places," Travis only responded.

Bishop sighed, "You know that we are supposed to go inside the gym."

"Yeah, but I'm not going."

"WHY!? Come on dude. It's one of the only times that you'll ever see the teachers sweat and act nervous!"

"I'm not going."

"Oooohh... I see," Bishop looked left and right to see if the coast was clear, "It's because of Sylvia huh?"

"NO!" Travis started to turn red, "It-It's nothing like that!"

"Haha! The badass of Santa Destroy High School is ACTUALLY blushing just because I said one name!" Bishop was clutching onto his stomach, "HAHA!"

"Fuck you dude," Travis said quietly.

"BWHAHAHA!!!"

"Fine! I will show you that I have balls! I'll go to the damn opening ceremony!"

"That's the spirit!" Bishop patted Travis on the back real hard, "Well lets get in!"

Bishop walked off to the entrance of the gym. Travis' head went down. "Fuck you Bishop," Travis thought.

Haha... It looks like Travis forgot something important. The introductions.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Haha. Travis has a short term memory. :P

Anyway, I'm playing No More Heroes 2 and it's FUCKING AWESOME. There is some weird and confusing parts but it's a game that you should get if you got a Wii. A couple of things is that the game play can be repetitive at times. And the bosses... Damn. I wished Suda 51 made them talk more during the cutscenes. But then, it feels like there is more cutscenes. Overall, you should get the game if you own the Wii. Also, the game is funny as hell. It sometimes breaks the fourth-wall.

Okay, enough about me rambling on about No More Heroes 2. I hope you enjoyed the next chapter. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes and... LATER!


	4. Chapter 3 Talking Before the Ceremonies

Bwhaha! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy... :D

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own No More Heroes nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

NOTE-  
New characters!  
Mr. Touchdown- 50  
Letz Shake- 15

* * *

No More High School

Ch. 3- Talking Before the Ceremonies

Travis and Bishop walked inside the gym looking for extra seats. They finally found some seats but... It was in the front. "I'm not going to sit in the front dammit," Travis said calmly.

"But it's the only available seats dude," Bishop explained.

"Dammit! I said I'm not going to sit here!"

Bishop sighed, "Fine..."

The whole room was loud with all the students talking at the same time. It's amazing how this gym can actually fit all of these students. At one place, we have emos. Then another, skaters. Then nerds. Hotties. Asians. Mexicans. Blacks. Whites. Drama students. Etc. It looked like the gym had the colors of the rainbow.

"Hey Travis!" A voice boomed out in the loud room.

Travis turned around to see Letz Shake walking up to him.

"Hey Letz," Travis greeted him with his hand waving carelessly in the air.

"Yo Letz," Bishop gave him a hi five.

"Heyz so wut have you been doin?" Letz asked in his heavy German accent.

"Nothing much," Travis said in an uncaring fashion. He was actually looking at a certain person right now.

"Well I've been working at that video store at nearby that motel," Bishop explained.

"Ooo. Which onez?" Letz said in interest.

"The one nearby No More Heroes."

"Ooo. Youz meanz Beef Headz?"

"Yeah. Beef Head. I got to say, it's a cool place. But that chick from school, Diane, keeps on giving me looks."

"Ooo. Maybez shez a liking you," Letz said playfully.

"Nah... That's just sickening," Bishop shivered in fear.

"Bwhaha!" Letz laughed loudly.

Meanwhile with Travis, he couldn't help but stare at Sylvia. Her vivacious bouncy looking butt was teasing him. Whenever she took a step, her hips bounce left or right. Travis gulped and looked down to see a tent.

"Yo Travis," Bishop was waving his hand in his face, "You okay man?"

"I would totally tap that," Travis said softly.

Bishop blinked and looked to at Travis' pants. "Whoa man! Get a hold on yourself!"

Letz Shake looked at them and saw Travis and his pants. "BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bishop was shaking him back and forth but to no avail. Travis was in his own little world. He was even drooling.

"Looks like I can't do anything for him," Bishop sighed.

"Oh man," Letz was wiping the tears off his face, "BWHAHAHAHA!!!"

Bishop was messaging his temples, "Come on. Lets just find some seats."

"I gotz zome next to meh."

"Oh cool. Do you think we should just leave Travis here? I mean... He's just staring at the air now."

"Juzt leave him. He'll get to hiz senzez," Letz started to walk.

"I guess so," Bishop started to follow as he message his temples more.

"So he'z still like Sylvia?"

* * *

Travis was still staring up in space, still thinking about Sylvia's ass. Until...

"Hey Travis wake up!" Someone slapped him upside the head.

"Hey what the fuck!" Travis was clutching his head now.

Travis looked up to see his twin brother, Henry, looking at him.

"Oh its just you," Travis said with an empty stare, "What the hell do you want?"

"I was just wonderin why your here," Henry asked as he walked around Travis, "Are ya here because of ya know who?"

"I'm here because I'm bored!" Travis said defensively.

"Ha," Henry laughed, "I'ma believe that when the pigs fly."

Travis glared at him with a passion and started to walk away, "whatever."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Henry walked in front of him, "Where ya going?"

"I'm going to find my friends dammit!"

"But the ceremony is about to start."

"What the fuck!" Travis looked at the clock and it was 9:15, "It's been 15 minutes! The damn thing was suppose to start at 9!"

"Well ya know Father," Henry explained, "He changes things around ya know."

"Whatever," Travis said smugly as he started to walk away.

"Hold on Travis," Henry told him.

"What is it now!?"

"Father told me to get ya so we can sit together."

"Well tell him I said fuck him," Travis said in anger.

"Well... I _could_ have ya be with a certain someone in all of her classes," Henry smirked.

"WHAT!?" Travis ran back to him, "You're not kidding?"

"No. No," He said slowly.

Travis took this chance and said excitingly, "Come on! What are we waiting for!"

"It's in the front just follow me."

"Okay!" Travis started to sing happily like he was in on the yellow brick road.

"Idiot," Henry message his temples.

* * *

Travis and Henry were sitting in the very front of the audience. Mr. Touchdown AKA the principal went up to the mic and greeted everyone.

"Hello all! Welcome to SDHS or Santa Destroy High School freshmen. And also, welcome back Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors!" His voice boomed like a tank shooting its cannon.

Everyone clapped and screamed, well most of them. Travis had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on... Hurry the fuck up," Travis thought, "Wait... There was something that was going to happen here. Hm... What was it again?"

"Well before we and by we I mean the staff and the teachers do and say anything at all, lets have all the students introduce each other on the stage!" Mr. Touchdown screamed joyfully on the mic.

"Oh yeah..." Travis nodded his head as his eyes were closed.

Then all of a sudden, Travis' eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Amazing... Travis finally remembers. And I know. It's weird. Travis and Henry's father is actually the principal of the whole school. Haha... But I do imagine Letz Shake, Travis, and Bishop being good friends. I'm not kidding. It's actually cool if you think about it.

Anyway, I have nothing else to say right now since I have to sleep right now because I have school. Well I do have this to say... I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if you found any mistakes and.... LATER!!


	5. Chapter 4 Introductions are Gay Pt 1

I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Especially because of the reference I put in (I hope). :P Anyway, enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own No More Heroes nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

NOTE-  
Nathan Copeland- 15

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS USAGE OF THE "N" WORD. WELL KIND OF. IF YOU'RE FINE WITH THIS,  
THAT'S COOL. CONTINUE IF YOU WANT. I WARNED YOU.**

* * *

No More High School

Ch. 4- Introductions Are Gay Pt. 1

"Yes Travis," His father calmly said, "Each and every single student will come up here and introduce themselves to everyone in this gym."

Travis' face paled. "I should have never came," he said quietly.

"Now please, Travy," his father smirked, "Can you please sit down?"

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Letz Shake laughed as he stood up and pointed at Travis, "Travy?! BWHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Yourz dad callz you Travy?! BWHAHAHA!!!"

It was like one of those times where one person claps and then all of a sudden, everyone else does the same. Well instead, people were laughing in this situation.

"Grr... Shut up!" Travis screamed.

"Haha..." Henry was laughing as well, "Ya got fucked."

"You shut up too Henry!" Travis pointed.

Mr. Touchdown chuckled. "Fuck you Dad," Travis cursed quietly.

"Okay, okay, students," the principal calmed everyone down, "We laughed at poor Travy-"

Letz Shake laughed his ass off again, "BWHAHAHAHA!!"

He kept laughing until he was finally done, "Oh shit. I'mz zorry Mistah Touchdown. Youz canz continue now."

"Ah... Thank you Mr. Shake," he smiled, "Now you can clean up the halls after school today."

"AH FUDGING NUTZ!" Letz screamed.

"Haha," Touchdown laughed once again, "Okay. Now let us start the introductions. Shall we?"

Some people nodded. Other people gulped. More people thought this was a "oh shit," moment. Travis was screaming in his mind, "BITCH. Don't pick me!"

"Okay..." the principal was scratching his goatee, "Hm... Well. Lets just do this by alphabetical order."

The people who had last names that start with an "A," thought with dread. The others were relieved for now. Travis sang happily in his mind.

* * *

A lot of very long minutes later....

"Okay... And um... I like piano. And um..." the nerdy blond haired boy with a tucked in uniform and glasses started to wet his pants.

"I want my mommy!!!" the teenager ran out of the door like a rat scurrying away from its predators.

Everyone felt pity for the nerd. Well... Except Travis who was having difficulty breathing. "HAHAHAHA!! Oh boy... The kid pissed his pants and ran away like a pussy! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Ya shut up," Henry said to him, "At least the boy tried."

"What Henry?!" Travis glared at him.

"Quiet. Ya makin a scene," Henry disregarded the look and sighed.

"Excuse me boys," their father looked at them, "If you want to fight, please take it outside."

Mr. Touchdown sighed. Both of them barely agreed on anything. They would fight all the time. Especially when they were little. He remembers the very first time they fought. It was when they were just babies. Their mother picked them up so she can breastfeed them. Then all of a sudden, they started to fight over about which one was going to suck on the left nipple. As a result, the both of them would get breastfed separately. That ignited their rivalry. Mr. Touchdown chuckled at the memory. Just remembering it made him smile.

"Oh my bad Dad," Travis scratched his head.

"Ya. I apologize," Henry looked at him.

"Thank you," he smiled at them.

"At least the both of them still have their manners," he thought.

"Well anyway, the next man who will be talking is... Nathan Copeland," he said calmly.

Travis paled at his name. "Oh hell no..." he said quietly.

Travis actually knew Nathan real well. They were good friends back in elementary school. But then in middle school, they started to drift away as Nathan started to become fixated with rap and violence. He even joined a mob called, Big Boyz or something. Travis forgot the name. Leave the man alone. Anyway, there was this one time when Nathan wanted him to join the mob. Travis told him that he didn't want to deal that shit. Nathan started to act all hurt and then tried to physically force him to join. In the end, Travis won the fight and it automatically broke their friendship apart.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Nathan walked up the stage as almost everyone clapped, "Sup homies! My name is Nathan Cope-to-the-Land dawg and I'ma softmo!

"Oh fuck no..." Travis put his hand on his face.

"I'ma lyrical genius yo!" Nathan's voice echoed throughout the room, "I'ma be slapping them lyrics and shit to yo ears! Like hear this bad beat I made yo!"

"Oh no..." Travis shook his head.

There was this time when Travis heard a rap from Nathan. Travis decided to carry earplugs around him as a result.

"Fuck... I forgot them," Travis thought with dread as he felt around his pockets.

"Ahem!" Nathan cleared his throat, "Yo! I'm a bee! I'm a bee! I'm a bee-"

"Yo BITCH!" Someone screamed from the audience.

Everyone started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT!? Who the fuck said that? I'ma bout to beat yo punk ass!" Nathan screamed in anger as he went down the stairs.

"Thank you..." Travis sighed in relief.

"Okay..." Mr. Touchdown walked towards the mic with a look of weirdness, "Next up is..."

"Yo principal!" Nathan walked up to him and took the mic, "I'ma let you finish..."

"Oh shit..." Travis eyes widened.

"Travis," Henry whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?"

"I hope not."

"But that N**** right there is a BITCH!!!!" Nathan pointed to him.

The finger was directed to...

Travis Touchdown.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Oh yeah... Shit is about to go down! XD

Also for those who don't know who Nathan Copeland is, he is an assassin that you'll face in No More Heroes 2. I'm not going to say anything else since I don't like spoiling other people.

I also apologize if I offended you. Also if you noticed, I pretty much changed most of Nathan Copeland's personality and stuff I guess. If you ask me, personally I really didn't like Nathan's accent.

Oh yeah! I know this is really out of nowhere, but have you heard of Parasite Eve? I'm so freaking addicted to it right now. I watched the movie and I really want to play the series. I really want to FREAKING badly. Grr... I just wished there was more people who knew about the game. :/

Okay. I'm done rambling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry if you found any mistakes. Finally... I can say, LATER!


	6. Chapter 5 Introductions Are Gay Pt 2

I'm trying to update certain stories since people enjoyed them. Here's the next chapter to _No More High School_. Enjoy~

Oh yeah, I apologize if you find any grammatical errors.

**_WARNING- HORRIBLE DISSES ARE IN THIS CHAPTER._**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NO MORE HEROES NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM JUST A NORMAL AVERAGE TEENAGER WITH HIS OWN COMPLEX PROBLEMS.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Introductions Are Gay Pt. 2

"WHY YOU GOTTA POINT AT ME?" Travis screamed angrily as he glared at Nathan and got up from his seat.

Travis didn't like it when eyes were all on him. He wasn't the type who could save face. He was the type of guy who curb stomp motherfuckers if they stare at him and call him out.

"Grrr... I'm not liking this shit one bit. I should have went home and fapped," he thought.

Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead, and he can hear his brother snickering.

"Don't make me make your face pretty, Henry," he thought as he clenched his fists.

"So? What you gonna do, Travis?" Nathan taunted.

"Breathe in. Breathe out," Travis thought calmly.

He was trying to think of a way to do this peacefully. He didn't want to do any acts of violence, especially in front of Sylvia.

"Oh dear God… Please let me calm down."

"AYYYY. What the fuck is wrong, Travis? Pussy got yo tongue? I'm tellin' ya, I'm dope and I'm not even tryin'. While you calculatin' shit in yo mind, I'm taking no time droppin' this diss. You must have no life. Fappin' to some Powerpuff Girls. Hah! BITCH, I'm makin' it rain on some girls. Oh. Oh! P.S. Tell yo mama, that last night was tight. I'ma be hopin' that you get out of town pretty soon cuz I finna make a new friend," Nathan rapped with failed.

Travis can hear all the "oooooohsss" and "oh shits" from every corner of the gym. Even some of the staff was doing the same.

That's when Travis broke. With strands of hairs covering his eyes, he made his way up the stage. He couldn't stand this anymore. He HATES feeling embarrassed.

"WHO YOU FINNA TRY, WHO YOU FINNA TRY, AYYYYYY?" Nathan spat in his face, "WHO YOU FINNA-"

Travis headbutted his nose and grabbed the mic. Nathan looked appalled.

"AHEM! Testing, testing?" Travis cleared his throat and tapped on the mic to see if it still worked.

"OKAY!" Travis hollered and pointed at Nathan, "Yo, motha fucka. You think you hella bad. You think you the shit? Oh man! What the fuck you talkin' about? You ARE SHIT. You betta get a notepad out and take some notes. I'm about to decimate you. This shit is so overdue. You talk shit 'bout my life? Then, you betta take a shit cuz I'm 'bout to talk about you. I'ma open this shit like a switch blade and cut yo heart out. I hope you learn something today. Man, this is unfair. I'm too clean for this shit. We can't even measure all the shit I'm about to say. Damn. This is so sad. All this shit I'm 'bout to do. It shouldn't be said, actually. In the end, don't be tryin' to battle me. That's a taboo. Now who you finna try?"

Travis breathed in and dropped the mic. The embarrassment was too much, and he left quietly with a face of a strawberry.

"Fuckin' shit! I can't believe I did that…" he thought bitterly as he pocketed his hands and looked away from the quiet crowd.

He left the gym and sighed, "GODDAMMIT! I DID THAT SHIT IN FRONT OF SYLVIA!"

He seriously wanted to punch a wall. Oh well. Instead, he decided to furiously fap to some anime.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

The noises from the gym were uncontrollable.

"OH MY GOD!"

"DUDEEEEEEEE! THAT WAS HELLA CRAZY!"

"TRAVIS FUCKED THAT BITCH UP!"

Henry was chuckling. Bishop sneaked out, along with Letz (who was laughing his ass off), to find Travis since they were worried about him. Nathan stayed in the same position, who still didn't believe what just happened. Sylvia was texting, not caring about the whole situation. Mr. Touchdown was displeased by what took place.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Touchdown roared as he grabbed the mic from the floor, "I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR FROM ANYONE, ESPECIALLY FROM MY OWN SON!"

He glared at Nathan, who shriveled up in fear.

"NATHAN COPELAND! YOU ARE HEREBY SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! LEAVE THE PREMISES NOW!"

"BUT MR.T-"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! YOU DIRTIED AND INSULTED THE TOUCHDOWN FAMILY AND WASTED OUR TIME WITH YOUR HORRIBLE RAPPING SKILLS! I AM DISGUSTED BY THIS! YOU ARE AS BAD AS THAT DAMN CLOWN POSSE! NOW LEAVE!"

Mr. Touchdown's voiced boomed throughout the whole gym, causing some students to quiver. Henry smirked by what was unfolding before him.

"Heh. This year is gonna be a real folly," Henry thought jokingly.

Nathan left without another word. Mr. Touchdown cleared his throat once again and smiled.

"Okay students. I apologize. Let's continue on with the introductions."

From the very corner of the gym, there's a certain _bad girl_ interested by the events that happened.

"Travis Touchdown… Now that's some hot shit."

She took a big gulp from her soda, and burped. She crushed the can and threw it in the crowd.

"He's my next target."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
